


Storybrooke Daily Mirror

by Briar_Rose7



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cross-Post, F/M, Originariamente postata su EFP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prima della 4x01 uscirono delle foto spoiler in cui si vedeva che la prima pagina dello Storybrooke Daily Mirror parlava del matrimonio fra Rumple e Belle. All'epoca non ho potuto fare a meno di provare a immaginare cosa fosse scritto nell'articolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storybrooke Daily Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> L'articolo è scritto da Sidney Glass, ma temo che lo stile sia preso da quella vipera di Rita Skeeter. 
> 
> Pubblico questa storia solo adesso perché sto cominciando a postare su Ao3 (a cui mi sono iscritta da relativamente poco) vari miei vecchi lavori.

 

 

** MR. GOLD TO MARRY BELLE FRENCH **

****

L’amore, si dice, è cieco. Stavolta, tuttavia, più che bendato Cupido sembra essere stato stregato. Alla nostra redazione è infatti giunta la notizia che Mr. Gold, da molti meglio conosciuto come Rumplestiltskin, abbia sposato la non altrimenti degna di nota Belle French. La cerimonia si sarebbe svolta ieri sera in una location sconosciuta, alla presenza di pochissimi intimi; il sindaco Mills, tuttavia, ci fa sapere che nessun documento ufficiale è stato ancora firmato, anche se c’è da aspettarsi che a tale mancanza verrà presto posto rimedio. A meno che, ovviamente, Miss French non approfitti di questa distrazione e colga l’ultima occasione per non stringere con l’Oscuro un contratto che, ne siamo certi, nessuna persona sana di mente accetterebbe se non costretta. 

Ma forse è proprio questo il punto. Molti probabilmente non sanno che l’apparentemente innocua e dolce Belle French è stata a lungo rinchiusa in manicomio. La motivazione ci è sconosciuta, tuttavia sappiamo per certo che il suo periodo di reclusione è stato caratterizzato da un alternarsi di giornate di totale apatia a nottate in cui si svegliava urlando in preda alla confusione e allora almeno due infermiere dovevano intervenire per impedire all’innocente e minuta futura signora Gold di scappare. Spesso erano costrette a sedarla per impedirle di fare del male a sé stessa o agli altri. Che si sia invaghita dell’Oscuro proprio a causa di questa sua instabilità? Oppure questo matrimonio è il prezzo che ha dovuto pagare in cambio della libertà dalla malattia e dall’ospedale? L’abitudine di Rumplestiltskin di sfruttare a proprio vantaggio le anime disperate, dopotutto, è leggendaria.

La realtà, tuttavia, potrebbe essere ancora più inquietante. La relazione fra i novelli sposi è già da tempo di dominio pubblico, e non sono pochi coloro che affermerebbero di trovarli “sinceramente innamorati”. Se sia più improbabile un Oscuro innamorato o uno amato, lo decidano i lettori; fatto sta che, per spiegare tutto questo, la risposta più plausibile sembra quella che l’Oscuro, desideroso di _compagnia_ , abbia somministrato alla giovane ( _molto_ giovane, decisamente molto più di lui) e graziosa ragazza un filtro d’amore, o che comunque l’abbia stregata in qualche modo. Questo farebbe della French non una pazza instabile, ma la vittima impotente di un folletto lussurioso e malvagio.

C’è, infine, un’ultima possibilità. Secondo alcuni, la ragazza sarebbe in realtà la degna, oscura compagna di cotanto personaggio, e sarebbe semplicemente molto brava nel nasconderlo.

“Era la sua sgualdrina,” afferma un testimone, che chiameremo K. “Una volta, nel nostro mondo, li ho incontrati nella foresta, da soli, e quando gli ho chiesto di lasciarmela per una notte lui mi ha strappato la lingua. Ne sono sicuro, era la sua sgualdrina ed è stata così furba e così brava nel lavorarselo che è diventata quasi sua pari.” Belle French sarebbe quindi la protagonista di una rapida e astuta scalata sociale, ma le sorprese non finiscono qui.

“Qualche tempo fa la rividi al Rabbit Hole, sola. Era vestita in modo provocante, buttava giù alcolici come fossero acqua e si vedeva che le piaceva essere notata, essere guardata. Ho provato ad attaccare bottone, ma mi ha scacciato in malo modo. Quella sera da Granny’s, però, non ho fatto nemmeno in tempo a vederla che me la sono ritrovata addosso. Gran baciatrice, non c’è che dire, l’Oscuro se n’è preso una brava. Dopo qualche minuto, Rumplestiltskin è arrivato e mi ha allontanato da lei, minacciandomi. Mentre andavo via li ho sentiti discutere. Poco dopo me lo sono ritrovato davanti in un vicolo, mi ha strappato la lingua e ha cominciato a picchiarmi a sangue. Quando è arrivata anche lei si è interrotto, ma ha subito ripreso con ancora più foga; lei era felice di vedere la violenza, felice di sentirmi gemere dal dolore. Sono sicuro che avessero progettato tutto solo per divertirsi con me. Credevo che sarei morto, è stato orribile.”

Un racconto scioccante, che getta una nuova, sinistra luce su questa unione. In questi ultimi tempi tutte le nostre attenzioni sono state rivolte alla Perfida Strega dell’Ovest, ma siamo sicuri che la vera minaccia non sia celata dietro questo matrimonio, il cui bianco è macchiato dal rosso del sangue e dal nero dell’oscurità? 

Sidney Glass

 


End file.
